Star and Chloe vs. the Forces of Evil/Transcript
This is the transcript for Star and Chloe vs. the Forces of Evil Scene 1 (intro) Note: Lyrics are in italics. The intro is a revised version of the regular Star vs. the Forces of Evil opening theme. Star: It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild. I ain't from round here... Star and Chloe (in unison): We're from other dimensions! Star: It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna have a good time! I ain't from round here... Star and Chloe (in unison): We're from other woo-hoo! Star: Yea-ah! I'm talking rabbits, I'm talking otters, Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh! Chloe: That's not how the original line went. Star: But it felt nice to change up the lyrics for once since they were made. It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild. I ain't from round here... Star and Chloe (in unison): We're from other dimensions! Scene 2 (80s synthpop music is heard in the background, but it turns out to show Oskar Greason playing his keytar) (cut to Star running up to Oskar) Star: So, what's up? Oskar: Just playing some tunes. You? Star: You know me. Always fighting evil and stuff. Oskar: That's cool. Star: Hey, that cool half-pipe I mentioned? The record for longest time spent here was recently broken by somebody named "Pepper Ann". She must've been too cool to be twelve. Oskar: Heard Scrooge McDuck is returning. Star: Oh, he is, is he? By the way, Adventure Time is ending. Oskar: That was such a good show. Star: It was! Oskar: Well, gotta get back to playing some tunes. Star: OK, see you later! (later, at Marco's house) Star: I guess nobody's home! Time to write a letter to Marco! (Star looks through her desk) Star: Most of these come from StarFan13! I can't wait to see her again! (Star looks at a dark and ominous letter) Let's see what this reads. (hard rock music plays in the background while she reads the letter) Star: I can't believe there's an evil sorcerer running around! (Star runs up to her magical mirror) Star: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, call Marco. (Marco answers Star's call) Marco: Oh, hey Star. Star: I received a letter about an evil sorcerer earlier today! Do you think that's bad news? Marco: It actually depends. Star: Well, why don't you come over? You can spectate my banishing this foe to intergalactic jail. Marco: Don't you mean inter-dimensional jail? Star: Please. He's only interested in living in this universe. Banishing him to inter-dimensional jail would do nothing, Marco. Marco: If not an inter-dimensional jail, why can't you send him to normal jail? Star: You know how it is. He'll just escape. Intergalactic jail has magic-proof barriers, so he couldn't escape. Marco: I'll try to come over as soon as I can. Star: OK, see you then! (Star ends the call) Star: This is going to be a long day. (the doorbell rings) (Star goes to the door) Star: Marco, I can't believe you actually made it! Marco: My pleasure, Star. So where's the evil sorcerer guy? Star: He's in another dimension right now. (Star activates a portal using her scissors) Marco: You can activate portals? Star: Did amnesia get to you? Marco: I guess so. (Chloe Rabbit comes out of the portal) Chloe: What is something on here? Did some portal just rip open? Star: I didn't know we cut a portal to the wrong dimension. I'm sorry about that. Chloe: It's closed now. Star: So, how were you since the last time we met? Chloe: That evil sorcerer is trying to... Star: Trying to do what? Chloe: I don't wanna talk about it. Star: OK, fine. You don't have to. Chloe: But come to think of it, he did say something about... Star: How you would look cuter when you're 18. Chloe: How'd you know? Star: I read your notes. And your book. And I dunno what else! Chloe: And? Star: I even watched the Fairly OddParents episode "Dimmsdale Daze", so I knew what you were going to say. Chloe: There's too many Chloes in the world. Chloe this, Chloe that, I'm like the least well-known. Star: That's why I'm trying to help you out. When I banish the evil sorcerer to intergalactic prison- Chloe: Inter-dimensional. Star: I'm not doing that. Marco: Star said that inter-dimensional jail wouldn't work on him. Chloe: You must be Marco, correct? You're a friend of Star's, right? Star: I live with him. Have you been to Mewni before? Chloe: Not specifically, no. Star: OK. Do you like ice cream? Chloe: Not carrot-flavored. Star: Oh. You figured out the facts behind that Bugs Bunny myth, did you? Chloe: It's just... I'm allergic? Star: OK? Well, I know what ice cream heals a fall. Bitter to me and Marco, but would work fine for you. (Star goes into Marco's kitchen) (Star comes back) Star: Marco, I think you're out of babbleberry ice cream. Marco: I found it too bitter. I settled on banana ice cream instead. Star: OK, so maybe the ice cream issue is out of hand, but maybe we could work together? Chloe: OK. Marco: What? Star: Oh, Marco. You can still help out. But I like this girl, now. Marco: So much for that. Star: Now that we've got that settled, we're about to go on an adventure that I call big. Super big. You know why? Don't look at the mirrors. Keep your eyes closed. You might become what you see. Chloe: Is that true? Star: Who knows? Maybe you might become a catgirl. But I'm not raising my hopes up for that. I'm raising my hopes up for everybody's eyes being closed. (Star uses her scissors to open up another portal) (everybody goes through the portal) Scene 3 Star: We've made it! Marco: There's a lot of mirrors... Star: I wouldn't recommend- Marco: 50 feet away. Star: When I give the signal, close your eyes. (Star, Marco and Chloe keep on walking) (a minute later) Star: Well, we're almost there. Everybody close your eyes. (everyone closes their eyes) Marco: Star, are you sure you don't want us to see the mirrors? Star: Marco, it's for our own good. Marco: But can't you fly away from this mess? Star: No. Marco: I guess we're running from all of this, are we? Star: Are you ever wrong? (Marco and Star start running past the mirrors, with their eyes closed) (3 minutes later) Marco: Are we at least 50 feet away from the mirrors? (Star checks the distance) Star: Yeah, close enough. (Chloe exits the mirror hall and runs up to Star and Marco) Star: What happened? Did you take a sneak peek? Chloe: Uhh... maybe. Marco: There's a mini-lab right there. We should analyze what happened. (Star puts Chloe's paw on the scanner) (a computer returns the results) Star: Well, she did. What did you see in that mirror? Chloe: I have no idea. Star: Well, Chloe looks... somewhat taller. About four feet tall, I suppose? Marco, what do you think? Marco: Yep, she looks taller. Let's go and stop this evil sorcerer guy before Chloe gets even taller! Star: Yeah... good call! I do not want this dimension crumbling down before we're able to get out of here. Scene 4 TBA.